No Sleep
| length = 32:20 | label = Young Edwards Music Group ,New Year To Date Records , Jazz Heads Records, i.d. Records (2) , Universal Music Group , Sony DADC }} No Sleep is the debut studio album by American rapper J.P.E. released on November 21, 2019 outside the United States by Edwards own labels Young Edwards Music Group ,New Year To Date Records and was distributed by Jazz Heads Records, i.d. Records, Universal Music Group , Sony DADC.The album was recorded in various locations during 2010 - 2019 with production primarily provided by J.P.E & Yung A.Guest performances recorded by Soulja Boy,3XLos , 29 KYLIO ,Yung Qaun,SNL Spook, C Holiday,VP,Kid ,Play,Gucci Mane,Jayy Jayy,MR Wonder lust.The album was leaked to online before Edwards had finished recording it, leading to the album to being initially pushed back multiple times from its original release date. Its premature release has since led Edwards to disown the album, as he does not regard it as his definitive debut. Background and recording On December 12,2012 J.P.E released the mixtape The Leak.The mixtape features unreleased material from 'The Richmond King LP''.On June 16, 2014 Edwards released his debut EP called In My Mind : The Instrumental EP thru Route Note and was supported by four singles In My Mind Intro, Sad, The Storm and Sky.He then released another ep called More Life on December 12, 2016 and was supported by the single Vibe.In 2017 J.P.E signed a distribution deal with Jazz Heads Records. '' On November 8,2017 he released The Richmond King LP as a mixtape. The project was highly successful getting over 105,000 views thru datpiff alone.On March 17, 2018 J.P.E released a Ep called Vivências thru ONErpm.After material from Edwards upcoming album leaked online in early 2019 Edwards released No Sleep over seas on November 21 2019. Music and lyrics Primarily a hip hop album, No Sleep also contains influences of pop and contemporary R&B, and consists of themes aimed primarily at a young demographic, including partying and popular product brands. Much of the album's production is provided by J.P.E., whose production on the album draws influences from "trap". Release and promotion The album's lead single, "Hush", was released for digital download on December 12, 2019. After the album was released on November 21 2019,No Sleep had been streamed over 32 thousand times in first week of availability. Track listing 1. No Sleep (Intro) 2. Run It Up (With) 3XLos , 29 KYLIO 3.Fuck Da Cash I Spend (With) 3XLos 4. Side Bitch (Part 1)(With) ,3X Los,Yung Qaun,SNL Spook, C Holiday,VP,Soulja Boy 5. Oh God (With) 3Xlos ,Soulja Boy, Kid ,Play 6. It Dont Stop (With) Brpimp 102,MR Wonder lust 7.Way Up (Interlude) 8.Swag Team (Freestyle) Soulja Boy,Yung Qaun,SNL Spook 9. Baby Girl Feat Drake ,S.N.L Spook 10. Hush 11. Side Bitch (Part 2) (With) V.P 12.La La La (Outro) Bonus Tracks 13. Oh God Feat Kash,Dolly,Kid,Play,3x Los 14.Side Bitch (Part 2) (With) V.P , Gucci Mane 15. Oh God Feat Dirty Sticks,Kid,Play 16.Side Bitch (Part 2) (The Remixs) (With) V.P,Young Qaun, Curt Holiday, Jayy Jayy 17.It Dont Stop (Mastered) (With) Brpimp 102,MR Wonder lust